Så innerligt fel det gick
by smargden
Summary: Harry vänder INTE tillbaks när han kommer till Kings Cross och i Canon möter Dumbledore, Här möter han sin mor istället - och följer henne vidare. Det är TVÅ olika fortsättningar. i samma story.
1. Kap 0

**Så innerligt fel - det gick. Prolog**

By Smargden

AN:

Det här är en story som har 3 element.

0: gemensam uppstart en form av prolog.

A: fortsättning enligt ett alternativ — emigrering.

B: Fortsättning enligt alternativ — mindre sympatisk.

**Kap 0 * Nej Tack ***

Albus dumbledore kunde från sin tillvaro se delar av den astrala tillvaron, han såg hur Harry Potters dubbla sträng till den materiella världen blev mindre och tunnare för att slutligen bli ytterst diffus. Han hade sett förhållandet otaliga gånger på andra under det senaste året. Alla gångerna han hade sett det hade strängen snabbt upphört att finnas. Nu, hade den ena strängen bara försvunnit som för andra som dött, medan den som förband Harrys kropp med hans astrala del bara tunnades ut för att bli diffus som att den inte helt ville upphöra att finnas.

Han förstod — för han visste, hade alltid vetat, att den andra delen var en av Voldemorts förankringar, han hade fått det bekräftat, efter att han dog. Men han hade förvånats att Voldemort hade fler förankringar kvar, han hoppades få en möjlighet att förmedla det till Harry — innan han kunde övertala Harry att vända tillbaks till livet.

Han tittade från behörigt avstånd när Harry pratade med sin mor, han var dock tillräckligt nära för att höra delar av samtalet och han hörde hur de sa att Harry kunde återvända tillbaks och kämpa vidare. Däremot hörde han något han aldrig hade räknat med, så han förstärkte sin hörsel till det yttersta.

". . . varför skulle jag vilja det? jag har inte någon orsak att vända tillbaks. Albus såg till att jag inte har en enda riktig vän. Han såg till att mitt liv var ett rent helvete. Låt det bli känt att han har planerat för en framtid med Voldemort i makten. Vill de ha det så — så får de ha det så, jag har fått nog av allt han gjort. Mor — låt oss gå vidare."

Albus såg med förfäran hur Harry gick med sin familj mot det intensivt vita ljuset som nu växte till bländande intensitet och de sista resterna av silversträngen löstes upp. Han visse att Potters gick över till nästa tillvaro. För i den astrala tillvaron finns det även en fortsättning.

—

*** 1 ***

Harry i familjen Potter var född 10 minuter före sin bror Osmund, allt hade varit frid och alla var lyckliga. Pojkarna verkade vara jämbördiga och fungerade bra tillsammans — men allt ändrades en ödesdiger natt.

Varför Voldemort valde att inte döda föräldrarna innan han vände sig mot barnen förblev hans egen hemlighet, men det skulle vara grymmare mot föräldrarna ifall de fick leva, ännu en tid, men uppleva att deras barnen dödats, än att först döda föräldrarna — det fanns det gott om tid att göra senare, efter att de hade fått känna sorgen en tid — men så blev det inte.

Vem av bröderna som fick Voldemort att försvinna visste ingen med bestämdhet, men den vise Albus Dumbledore talade om att det var Osmund som bar spår av att vara den som hade lyckats med det omöjliga. Han var dessutom den som var vaken och grät, medan Harry sov lugnt och stilla.

Efter det verkade det som att den hemska natten då döden hade varit så nära faktiskt hade tagit ett offer, i familjen. Den äldre av tvillingarna verkade ha blivit osynlig. Ty allt handlade efter den natten ENBART om Osmund.

Osmund var sagd som den som fick Voldemort att försvinna — och är efter det den alla serverar allt han tittar på. Harry blev den bortglömde. Gjorde Harry något positivt så var det ingen som såg det, fanns det något efteråt att skryta över var det ALLTID Osmund som fick berömmet för det.

Det gick så långt att Osmund fick sitt trollspö redan på sin sjunde födelsedag, han fick även Hogwarts kurslitteratur då. När båda tvillingarna långt senare fick sitt Hogwartsbrev fick Osmund ett nytt trollspö, och Harry kunde överta Osmunds första — då han hämtade det från sophinken. Det var också det enda året Harry fick nya skolkläder, inte direkt för att hans föräldrar styrde det utan mer för att de i butiken förstod vem som skulle betala dem. Åren efter fick han ta de som Osmund kasserade, och helt ensam göra om dem och ha dem som sina.

Osmund som trots att han kom efter Harry i alfabetet sorterades före Harry och sorterades till Gryffindor, därför bad Harry hatten att komma någon annan stans än där Draco eller Osmund fanns, det blev Ravenclaw.

Åren som följde var i absolut samma anda, Harry var vaksam på vad som hände — och ingrep när liv var i fara — men det var Osmund som fick och tog åt sig äran. Harry var och förblev den bortglömde. Men i sin ensamhet hade han inte varit overksam. Kunskap är makt visste han, redan första året hade han hittat specialrummet på 7'e våningen när han dolt följde efter Quirrell. När han sedan lärde sig att han i det rummet kunde få privata lärare av utmärkt kvalité så tillbringade han så gott som all sin fritid där, och en del lektionstid för det var ändå ingen som märkte ifall han saknades vid en lektion. I början förstod han inte hur han kunde ha en hel dags utbildning i rummet för att komma tillbaks till samma tid utanför som han lämnade det – som att ingen tid hade passerat utanför. Det insåg han snabbt hur han kunde nyttja till sin fördel.

Åren gick och det hade blivit sommar efter fjärde året, året då Voldemort förkroppsligade sig, och det blev födelsedagsfirande hos Potters. Harry visste att han inte behövde gå dit, men han stod synlig i dörren till rummet, för han ville ge dem ännu en chans – han hoppades ju så innerligt att de skulle se även honom — men ingen brydde sig om honom.

"Min son," — Sa James till Osmund, "Du har nu blivit 15 år, det är dags för dig att ta emot denna och sätta den på ditt finger."

"Vad är det?"

"Det är familjen Potters arvsring, det betyder att om det skulle hända mig något så är det du som är den nye Lord Potter."

Harry vände och gick tyst upp till sitt lilla rum, han var inte längre en i familjen — för han visste vad det betydde i längden.

—

*** 2 ***

— Gringotts den 2 augusti —

"Jag är Keelhawk, den på Gringotts som har hand om de traditionella familjernas status och förhållande. Ni har kallats hit denna dag då det verkar vara en sak som är fel. Enligt våra noteringar är er son Harry ett antal minuter äldre än er son Osmund, men ni har ändå valt att per i förrgår sätta arvsringen på er andra son Osmund. Vad säger Lord Potter om det?"

"Att det är i min fulla rätt att göra så." Svarade James högdraget.

"Ja — det är fullt korrekt, men jag vill påminna Lord Potter att familjen Potter har, när ni godtog lordskapet, försvurit er att följa traditionerna, det innebär att vi på Gringotts — och ministeriet som sådant — om de följer lagen, inte kan bortse från att det är fel, och vi på Gringotts kommer INTE att godkänna ett så flagrant fel."

"Det är i min fulla rätt att bestämma vilken av mina söner som tar över efter mig."

"Ja — genom ett testamente och när de tilltänkta har uppnått myndig ålder men vi är inte där ännu. Här är två dokument, det ena certifierar er son Osmunds födelse till 10 minuter före Harry och med det förklaras det som en felbokföring tidigare, eftersom det är en lögn, så kommer ni naturligtvis att dö om ni tecknar det — men med det blir arvföljden som ni önskar."

"Är det enda möjligheten?"

"Nej, det andra dokumentet ger er den enda andra möjliga lösningen att låta Osmund få företräde. Det dokumentet gör att ni förskjuter sonen Harry från familjen, detta är era två enda möjligheter att sätta Osmund _före_ Harry som det nu har utvecklat sig, för att ta av Osmund ringen nu, skulle också innebära att han förskjuts från familjen, med allt vad det innebär."

Harry trodde inte sina ögon när han såg sina föräldrar signera att han förkastades från familjen, men han visste redan att de inte hade något annat val — efter att de hade satt Osmund som arvtagare.

"Då är vi klara Lord och Lady Potter, ni kan lämna oss nu, tillsammans med er son Osmund. Du Harry stannar kvar en stund."

Ett ögonblick såg de två äldre något tveksamma att lämna Harry kvar — men de gick snabbt över, det verkade faktiskt som att det var nu först de såg honom för första gången på över 13 år.

—

*** 3 ***

"Förkastad?" Sa Harry förvånat.

"Ja unge Harry, men här är _din_ arvsring, Lord Potter förkastade dig ur familjen _Potter_, men detta är familjen Gryffindors ring. Du är förkastad från Potters, men James Potter har aldrig fått ens försökt ianspråkta denna ring på order från hans far. När du tar på dig den blir du Lord Gryffindor — och är myndig."

"Hur är det möjligt papp . . . hm James Potter borde väl komma före mig."

"Det finns något som kallas _nobel_ vilket är en variant av_ ädel_. James Potters far såg något i sin son, och valde att överföra beslutet till oss att inviga näste Lord Gryffindor till den som vi förordar."

"Mig? — Jag?"

"Hos oss är inte den nuvarande familjen Potter bland dem som uppbär det kriteriet _nobel_ längre. Att helt utan orsak göra som de gjort med en familjemedlem genom åren — det är INTE NOBELT. Därför kommer aldrig James Potter att kunna ikläda sig titeln Lord Gryffindor. Därför är det din att ta över."

"Tack. Men — är jag föräldralös nu?"

"I princip är du det, att förkasta sin förstfödde son utan att det är på grund av brottslighet, eller att denne är utan möjlighet att utföra magi det kan inte göras med mindre än att de lämnar honom _hälften_ av kapital och bohag. Så i och med att de signerade det kontraktet fördes halva Potters etablissemang över till dig personligen. I och med att du dessutom har fyllt 15 år, så sker automatiskt en myndighetsförklaring av den som förskjuts. Hade du varit yngre skulle jag ha varit tvungen att kalla hit någon från familjenämnden på ministeriet, de kan tillsätta en målsman eller förordna personen myndig om de anser att personen är mogen för det."

"Så jag är alltså inte fattig nu?"

"Nej — tvärt om Sir. Gryffindors har mer än Malfoy, Potter, Black och Dumbledore _tillsammans_, så att påstå att du är _snuskigt rik_, skulle vara ett korrekt påstående. Vi på Gringotts har inte varit omedvetna om din situation, och detta är vårt lilla bidrag att ge dig en rättvis start. Vi erbjuder dessutom en allians med Goblins Nation, det ger dig inga stora fördelar, men med det ska du veta att du har _ett hem_ här — ifall du behöver."

"Ja — det också, ett hem — nu måste jag hitta någonstans att bo."

"Familjen Gryffindor äger en hel del möjliga ställen. Vår administration av tillgångarna gör att vi investerar i sådant som ger stabil och någorlunda riskfri avkastning, rätt många fastigheter som hyrs ut, dessutom finns det normalt flera ställen i beredskap. Vi på Gringotts ser en ära i att administrera etablissemanget och se till att pengarna arbetar och ger bästa avkastning — det är också en del av vår inkomst. Så bestäm hur och var du vill bo — i någon magisk enklav, eller bland omagiska — och inom några minuter ska vi ha hittat ett ställe."

"Hur är det möjligt att hitta något ledigt så snabbt?"

"Genom att va har så många att administrera så ger det bättre ekonomi att ha några platser tomma att ha vid nöd för andra boende, än att de ska lämna oss. Har vi inget att erbjuda om det ställe de har måste åtgärdas, då hittar de någon annan stans att bo — med det mister vi en kund, som ger inkomst. Har vi några lediga platser att erbjuda direkt, så har vi nöjda kunder, det är bättre ekonomi i längden."

"Oj, och det låter ju smart. Hur skulle det vara med _inte så stort_, men ett ställe i vartdera, magiskt och omagiskt, men jag vill bort härifrån."

"Den andra saken som du måste, nej inte måste, men något som du har möjlighet att göra, och jag rekommenderar att du genomgår det. Är att dels _frigöra dina minnen_, och att eliminera det själsfragment av Tom Riddle som du bär på. Tidigare var det din familjs angelägenhet att svara för sådana saker, men nu är du _din egen_. Vi kan rekommendera, men inte bestämma."

"Kan du förklara lite mer, och om jag bär på något som jag inte borde ha, så vill jag verkligen bli av med det."

"Lite bakgrund då, vad är _liv_? . . . Jo det är den biologiska kropp som har möjlighet att växa, finnas, och avslutas. Med den definitionen har även bakterier ett _liv_. Men de räknas knappas som _individer_. Vad är då _individer_? Det är det de allra flesta människor kallar — just det _människor_. Det är dock inte helt korrekt. Individer — är det själsliga som finns, några tar sin boning i människor, i andra grupper av fungerande _liv_, min ras, eller i andra raser, alver, husalver, centaurer, ja — i princip har även alla djurformer som har en form av individualism en individualitet. Det finns även individer, som mer organiserar än tar sin boning i — till exempel insektskolonier, som bi eller myrsamhällen, termitsamhällen, men även i fiskstim, fågelflockar. Är du med mig så långt?"

"Jag tror jag är det, även om jag inte riktigt förstår hur någon kan vara ett myrsamhälle."

"Gott. Alltså dessa individer _finns_, i en vad vi här kallar omateriell värld, men på den sidan är den lika materiell för dem — som vår värld är för oss. De behöver på något sätt förkroppsliga sig för att kunna _leva ut_, för att kunna göra det så _inkarnerar_ de i bestående biologiska varelser, redan när de börjar sin första tillväxt, ungefär som att de _tar den kroppen som sin_. En lösare form av förkroppsligande är när de bara _vidhäftar_. Vi skulle kalla det att de _parasiterar_ på den biologiska kroppen men är kanske mer en symbios för utan intellektuell styrning är _djuret_ mer levande mat än en individ, men det är lite bortom ämnet. Fortfarande med mig?"

"Mmm så att om jag förstått rätt, så är både du och jag för att hålla mig inom det jag ser — i grund och botten _samma sak_, men har olika _redskap_ att verka genom, alltså det vi tror är olika är ungefär som att jag sitter i en Volvo-bil, och du sitter i en SAAB-bil och vi normalt tror att _bilen_ är personen, medan det är 'du' och jag som sitter en inne i våra bilar och kör dem som är individerna."

"Något i den stilen ja eller enklare så kan vi likna det med kläderna vi har på oss, då kanske du också förstår att _du är samma individ_ även när du sätter dig i en annan bil — eller byter kläder, vilket är detsamma som att din nuvarande kropp dör och du föds på nytt i en annan."

"Okej — då är jag nog med."

"Bra, Individen som nu är Harry Potter — hade en annan kropp tidigare, och därför även att annat namn. Nå, det är det normala. Men det finns också en möjlighet att leva om sitt liv, en med andra förutsättningar. Du min vän är en sådan, om mina visioner om dig är korrekt har du valt att _gå vidare_ men att ödet valde att plantera ut dig igen i samma tid du hade tidigare, men nu med andra förutsättningar. Det innebär att den tidigare tillvaron inte längre existerar, och den verklighet du hade den gången på något sätt har bytts ut."

"Nu hänger jag _inte_ med."

"När vi står inför dödens portar, då ses det om vi ska dö — eller i en del fall, vända tillbaks, jag tror att du erbjöds att vända tillbaks — därför att du hade något att _utföra_ i ditt liv. Men att du trots det valde att _gå vidare_. Normalt skulle det innebära att du föds om i någon ny form — oftast, men inte alltid, en liten tid senare."

"Men nåt hände? — eller?"

"Något hände — kan man säga — jo. I själarnas tillvaro existerar inte tid, det är lite av magin i det som är grunden till våra möjligheter till tidshopp och komprimerad tid. _Ödet_ är en _häxa_ har många sagt, och när du inte godtog att vända tillbaks för att fullfölja din uppgift — föddes du om igen igen men under andra förutsättningar. Det raderade det gamla tidsflödet, och skapade ett nytt."

"Kan ingenting vara _normalt_ för mig?"

"Karma — är lagar som man inte kan komma ifrån, så när inte det första försöket fungerade så skapades det en ny förutsättning. Om vi börjar med _minnen_. Vi goblins, liksom många andra raser, har en öppen kanal till våra grundformer, vi bygger erfarenheter av det vi lärt oss genom många livsrum. Trots att du inte är medveten om ditt tidigare liv som Harry Potter — så finns det som en bakgrund. Vi goblins — ser mer än ni människor gör."

"Påstår du att jag har levat som Harry Potter tidigare?"

"Ja — föräldralös dessutom, vilket av de två liven som är värre — kan jag inte avgöra de är olika och har olika negativiteter, men fram till nu — har du upplevt ungefär samma _karma_ men på helt olika sätt."

"Så du påstår att jag _har levat och dött, och lever om mitt liv igen,_ — och att jag upplever ungefär samma sak båda gångerna."

"Ja och nej, Ja — du lever om livet som Harry Potter, men nej, det är inte samma sak, men karman är liknande. Alltså du har upplevt karmatiska positioner som är likartade i båda liven. Det jag _ser_ är att du i båda liven hade liten kontakt med omgivningen, och var en _bakgrundsfigur_. Styrd av olika — men i de här dagarna så börjar du inse att du _är din egen_ i båda livsrummen. Nu är du officiellt myndigförklarad, och har egna resurser."

"Oj, sa du att jag var föräldralös — var bodde j . . . . Dursleys?"

"mest troligt ja."

"Det måste ha varit ett helvete. Okej, jag har sluppit dem nu, och nu är jag min egen."

"Ja – jo jag sa minnen, ni människor har en selestial blockering av minnen från tidigare livsrum. Under era första livsår stryps den förbindelsen och ni _glömmer_., men lämnar kvar lite av de tidigare livens minnen till det ni senare kallar _känsla_ eller _instinkt_. Minnena finns där — i ert undermedvetna — men de är blockerade för er. Det jag erbjuder dig är att öppna den kanalen. Det ger dig kunskap som du tidigare har lärt dig. Ni människor kallar andra rasers förmåga att göra saker som _medfött_, ja det är på sätt och vis sant, men det kommer sig av att vi VET det genom att kunskapen inte är blockerad. Dog jag av att äta något som var giftigt – så mins jag det och låter bli det i efterföljande livsrum."

"Så du menar att om jag får de minnena öppnade så behöver jag inte längre gå på Hogwarts?"

"Du kommer att minnas saker och det kan bli överväldigat, och tar de överhand — så kan du räknas som mentalsjuk. Men kan du hantera skillnaden mellan där och då — och _här och nu_. Så fungerar det, däremot — du bör ha en ursäkt att kunna, därför bör du leva vidare som du skulle kalla _normalt_. I det liv du _lever om_. Händelser från det tidigare livet aldrig hänt längre, såvida de inte har upprepats, därför att du lever om. Om du kommer att hitta fragment av det du ser som en framtid — så är det vad som hände i den tidskomprimerade simulering av det liv du _kunde ha haft_ om du inte hade valt att avstå att _gå tillbaks_. Förstår du?"

"Inte riktigt men jag tror att det du försöker banka in i mitt huvud är att om jag hade valt att _gå tillbaks_ som du säger, så hade jag — och världen med mig — fortsatt som tidigare, men nu börjar jag om och det som hände har aldrig hänt — om jag inte redan har upprepat det som hände i den tidigare tillvaron, hur det nu kommer sig."

"Ja — nåt i den stilen — klarar du av den kunskapen?"

"Okej, det kan jag leva med, hoppas jag."

"Det andra mer viktiga är att du har en parasit, ett fragment av en annan individs själ. Det verkar som det är den som försökte döda dig som lämnade en del av sig själv i dig. Det kräver ett _rituellt mord_ att bli av med den, det kommer att kännas — du kommer att _dö_, utan att DU dör. Men hela din kropp kommer att uppleva dödsångesten medan DU, ska återetablera dig som den ende styrande över din kropp."

"När kan vi göra det?"

"Det behövs lite förberedelser, du behöver förbereda dig mentalt, och sedan är det lite rekapitulering medan du återetablerar dig i din kropp. Totalt ett par veckor, om du vill genomgå det, det blir ingen trevlig upplevelse."

"Att leva med _honom_ som parasit är inget jag vill fortsätta med, så jag vill få hjälp med det."

—

Tre veckor hade det tagit, först en vecka med förberedelser, mental träning, fasta, koppningsritualer där hans kropp _koppades_, det gick till så att en het glasskål fylld med vattenånga sattes mot platser på hans kropp där en kniv först hade stuckit ett hål. Medan vattenångan kondenserade skapades ett undertryck, så att blod sögs ut till koppen. TRE liter blod hade han koppats på, och han var mycket svag när _dödsritualen_ inleddes. Och han DOG — igen. För nu visste han att det var just det — igen.

Han mindes först sitt föregående liv ett liv utan tvilling, där han var pojken som överlevde — men då utan föräldrar. Ett liv där han hade varit i centrum — av olika orsaker, men ändå utan att han själv fanns med i centrum. Sedan ett liv där han förblev så gott som osynlig. Båda ytterligheter av varandra, trots att de på sätt och vis var lika. Han mindes hur det hade _förhandlats_, om var och hur han skulle _leva om_ samma liv, därför att högsta rådet hade pekat på just honom — att möta, Voldemort. För Voldemort var inte Tom Riddle, utan en som tagit sin boning i den unge Tom Riddle, och hade bestämt sig för att sedan etablera sig i unge Harry Potter, därför var Harrys öde som det var oavsett hur han gjorde. Karmas lagar måste följas, även om de följs på olika sätt. Andra minnen fanns också, men de var mer diffusa.

—

När James Potter insåg resultatet av vad de hade gjort tog det åtskilligt med lugnande medel för att han inte skulle dö brustna blodkärl. Han tvingade sig att ta fram och studera hur just sådana saker skulle hanteras — det var då han insåg att Gringotts hade handlat korrekt.

Det var också när han läste om just det som han upptäckte att det hade hänt familjen en gång tidigare 1658, då med andra förutsättningar. Äldsta sonen hade gjort en flicka med barn, men flickans familj vägrade allt annat än ett giftemål, då de såg en allians med namnet Potter som politisk fördel. Det var då den pojken fördrevs från familjen – och fick halva etablissemanget. Pojken antog namnet Malfoy.

—

Här har jag ett par olika fortsättningar på denna. Därför kommer de att vara A och B

**- Fine -**


	2. Ver A

**Så innerligt fel - det gick. — A**

By Smargden

AN:

Det här är en story som har 3 element.

0: gemensam uppstart en form av prolog.

A: fortsättning enligt ett alternativ — emigrering.

B: Fortsättning enligt alternativ — mindre sympatisk.

*** 4 A ***

Harry måste nu ta sig ett nytt familjenamn, och han kom på att '_Wrong_' var helt rätt att välja. Därför ändrades alla dokument som förut avsåg Harry Potter till Harry Wrong.

Med gringotts hjälp ändrades däremot Harrys _inofficiella_ namn till Simon Smith, för att göra det ännu svårare för andra att forska i hans förflutna ändrades även hans födelsetid till 21 juni 1982. Samt hans hemmahörighet till St. Kitts WI. Det var med det namnet han begärde att få börja vid Salem Academy of Magic. Hans verkliga ålder skulle ha satt honom i årskurs fem men då han hade _föryngrat sig_ tå år så började han som hemmaskolad i årskurs tre.

Det hade inte tagit lång tid i den nya skolan innan han började få kamrater. Han förklarade dock att han hade blivit _besviken_ så många gånger att han bad dem att ha överseende med att han valde att inte involvera sig på alltför vänskaplig nivå, och de förstod och respekterade hans önskan.

Han blev dock redan under sitt första år med dem väl införstådd med en del saker han inte visste om _hemifrån_. Där han var nu fanns det inga _fullblodsmagiker_, inte heller halvblod eller _sämre_. Alla var magianvändare, alla bedömdes utifrån sina prestationer.

Vad som var helt nytt för honom upptäcktes i ämnet försvar, skjutvapen, användes även av magianvändande personal i USA, och i stora delar av världen. Asiatiska inslag fanns också, därför var kunskap om olika typer av svärd samt pilbåge, och armborst viktig kunskap.

—

Under andra terminen blev han en lördag kallad till rektorsexpeditionen.

"Simon — vi har kallat dig för att diskutera din situation. Du är deklarerad som vuxen trots din ålder — därifrån du kommer, men nu är du här, och det är inte samma förhållande här — som därifrån du kommer. Du stannade på skolan under julledigheten, men sommaruppehållet är det inte möjligt. Vi har förstått att du vill _byta miljö_, och på sikt få immigreringstillstånd, är det så?"

"Jo, jag har sedan något år tillgång till ett ställe att bo själv på, men jag vill gärna ha möjlighet att bli amerikansk medborgare, även om jag skulle behålla möjligheten i Västindien."

"För att kunna lösa det på smidigaste sätt måste du ha en _värdfamilj_, det innebär att du är som ett av deras egna — med den skillnaden att _du betalar dina egna utgifter_. Vore det en _forsterfamilj_, skulle myndigheten betala för dig, men då är du inte är myndig här, eller är amerikansk medborgare blir det andra förhållanden. Värdfamiljens uppgift, är att se till att du inte bryter mot lokala lagar och föreskrifter. Din uppgift _där_, är att göra som de säger, inom normala ramar. Förstår du?"

"Jag tror det, endera — försvinna tillbaks hem till Kitts, eller ha en värdfamilj som jag betalar för mitt uppehälle hos, jag har så det räcker till det. Så det är ok. Och jag förstår att det är något som måste vara så."

"Bra, tre av lärarna här har godtagit att vara din värd under sommaruppehållet. En normal kostnad är från 3 till 25 dollar per dygn. Den mindre summan, då hjälper du till i hushållet, medan den högre då är det som att du bor i ett pensionat. I det ingår en sovplats i eget rum, samt mat. Allt annat är upp till dig själv att bekosta. Du kan räkna med upp till 200 dollar för resor inom USA, och till och från skolan, beroende på var du hamnar, och andra normala resor under uppehållet."

"Okej, det är fortfarande inga problem, vilka är det som ställer upp?

"Gregore Swarn, Andrew Valter, och Camilia Wrench. Gregore, då blir det Florida. Andrew Texas, och Camilia, ja Cam — var blir du i sommar?"

"Först en vecka på Manhattan, sedan blir det mest i New Mexico."

"Då vet du ställena, och Gregore har hustru och tre barn två flickor och en pojke, alla yngre än dig. Andrew har en flicka 19 år tror jag hon är — eller blir i sommar. Camilia — är du ensam fortfarande?"

"Ja, — jo, jag är ensam, men det är inget som hindrar."

"Simon — vad säger du, det du väljer nu, det ger dig ett uppehållstillstånd i USA så länge du har kontrakt med värdfamiljen. Skolan har rättighet att ta in utländska medborgare in på skolan under skoltid, men vi måste se till att vi inte _släpper ut dem fritt_, så med en värd, så är du fri att finnas i landet även utanför skolans ramar. Vad säger du, alla tre har gått med på att ta emot dig."

"Professor Wrench, som jag ser det, så vill jag inte ta ifrån de andra barnen kvallitetstid med deras förälder, de är ju borta från dem långa tider, skulle det hindra dig om jag är med?"

"Unge vän — nej, det kommer inte att hindra. Det blir visserligen en lite högre kostnad för hotellet på Manhattan, men det ska gå att komma över det, sen är det bara aningen mer i bensinpengar. Tre veckor kommer att vara på hästryggen, i fria naturen, det kan bli intressant. Du är så välkommen."

"Tack. Kan vi diskutera bostadsförhållandet på Manhattan innan vi bestämmer detaljer för det?"

"Har du varit där förut?"

"Nä, men jag kanske har något att komma med, låt mig titta i listan." Sa Simon och knäppte upp locket på fickuret och plockade ut en mycket liten sak, varpå han satt sitt trollspö mot den och den blev en attachéväska först ställde han in en kombination, öppnade och tittade lite, så stängde han och ställde in en annan kombination, för att öppna den igen.

"Hmm Manhattan — New York — 58'e gatan är det ok?"

"Ja — det är där jag brukar boka, Hudson, billigt och bra — de har en av de bättre frukostarna — i den prisklassen."

"Hudson — som i Andrew Morgans Original 356 W 58'e gatan. – är det den du menar?"

"Ja — vad vet du om den?"

"Låt oss säga att jag har _rabatt_ när jag tar in där, när du bokar — ange referens _Godric G_. 3547812."

"Okej, jag har visserligen en preliminär bokning men jag måste ändå ändra den nu. Två enkelrum istället för ett, och de bör ju vara någorlunda nära."

"Hmm, för mig ska du boka . . . hmm — de har tre nivåer Queen, en av dem, som är ledig, det ger lite mer svängrum än i ett litet enkelrum."

"QUEEN — det är långt utanför min prisklass."

"Se bara till att du har bekräftat bokningsreferensen så tar jag hand om notan, så kan du betala ditt normala pris till mig."

"Hur stor _rabatt_ har du?"

"Tillräckligt, för att inte förlora på det avtalet mellan oss. Jag har inte talat med dem alls, jag bara vet att det är ett av de hotell som jag äger, helt eller delvis."

"Jösses, ja — du är full av överraskningar. När vi är på tu man hand sedan — så är det _Cam_, och du är Simon — ok?"

"Naturligtvis.

"Då behöver du fylla i de här formulären, det är lite om vem du är, och det är _imigration-office_, som behöver dem, det är samtidigt en form av immigrationsbegäran. Genom att Camilia är lärare här och du är elev, kan hon vara värdfamilj trots att hon inte är gift och har familj så att säga."

—

Det var fyra veckor kvar tills sommarledigheten, och innan Harry/Simon förstod att tiden hade försvunnit så var det SOMMARLOV.

Camilia hade blivit enormt överraskad över skillnaden i rum, det var visserligen den mellersta av Queen, Superior Queen, och det var STOR skillnad, och till både hennes och Harrys glädje så var den avgiftsfri för Simon. Som visserligen behövde delta i ett ägarmöte, och visa upp sina referenser innan den saken var i hamn.

Camilia hade en del ärenden att göra som hon inte kunde ha Simon med på, därför blev det en del egen tid för honom.

Efter den veckan i det mest hektiska Harry någonsin upplevt blev det skönt att komma därifrån till New Mexico mer bestämt White Sands.

"Simon — eller om du hällre vill att jag ska använ . . . Nä föresten. Här — är vi i en del av hela det här komplexet. White Sands är USA's största sammanhängande militära område.

"Det är något som kallas ett Censusområde, det innebär att det är både civil verksamhet och militär i olika nivåer — och liter mer. Det är nästan en miljon invånare hela komplexet.

"Här har det mesta hänt, atombomber har testats, raketer provskjuts, bomber fälls — ja vapen hemskare än hemskt — har testats — och testas här. Utan föregående varning för allmänheten kan på några ögonblick ett område vara i totalt bombardemang.

"Det finns _säkra_ områden, och ska man vara på andra ställen än dem — måste man ha begärt tillstånd, det är mest för att de övriga som också använder området kanske har valt just det området att testa en nyutvecklad granat, eller en laser från en satellit mot något mål på marken. För direkt verkan, eller som riktpunkt för ett distansvapen.

"Du är inte bara lärare — har jag förstått."

"Nej, du är inte bara _vanlig elev_ heller, och jag har rätt."

"I huvudsak är jag det."

"Du är här — därför att du inte vill vara kvar i England, men du behöver lära dig ALLT du kan — för att en dag — vara tillbaks. Har jag fel?"

"Nä."

"Bra — Har du läst eller hört om _Philadelfiaprojektet_?"

"Nä."

"Bra — det handlar om momentan distansförflyttning av STORA föremål. Det var 1943, man försökte göra sig osynlig för fienden, och flytta stora föremål över stora distanser. För att det skulle kunna användas operativt måste det kunna förklaras _vetenskapligt_, och kunna återupprepas. Magi — kunde naturligtvis användas, och användes. 33 magiska gjorde gemensam sak och lyckades förflytta ett fartyg — långt.

"Du kanske vet att när du transfererar så kan du tappa delar av dig själv på vägen — ingen positiv upplevelse. Nå det som hände var att när alla de magiska skulle förena sina krafter för att förflytta ett skepp med besättning, så kunde de inte koncentrera sig på allt och alla, det medförde att en del av personalen återmaterialiserades delvis i skrovet. Alltså några hade bara överkroppen ovenför durken, golvet alltså, andra fanns med delar av kroppen i skotten, i väggarna alltså.

Besättningen klarade inte den mentala påfrestningen, de flesta av dem dog innan någon hann transferera ut dem, och man hittade ingen _logisk_ förklaring att använda, så man ändrade mål för forskningen.

"Det finns _mer_, men du och jag SKA — använda en teknik vi håller på att vidareutveckla. Naturligtvis måste du innan det kan börja — testas och godtas, sen är du en av _oss_."

"Oss?"

"Jag är visserligen tjej, men killarna kallas _männen i grått_. Presidentens livvakter, har en liten utbildning i jämförelse med oss. Därför att du har den framtid di har, har vi valt att hjälpa dig så gott det går. Är du med på det?"

"Okej — jag verkar ju ha hamnat här, hur länge har du vetat om _mig_."

"Ett par år, har jag varit inkopplad på problemet i England. Det är inte ett nationellt problem ni har, den har förgreningar även internationellt, därför är vi intresserade. Hos oss — söker vi med alla möjliga medel för att göra det som behövs, om något behövs. Vi syns inte — till vardags, det vi gör — det är vad som _måste göras_. Backa ur, kan vi det? — jo, vi kan."

"Okej, ska vi tillbaks till Salem efter sommaren?"

"Om du vill, så ja, annars är det inte nödvändigt. Men det skulle ge dig möjligheten att ha en officiell status också, så jag rekommenderar att _vi_ är tillbaks där i höst."

—

Två månader — var sommarledigheten. Men med två månader på vardera _Area 18, 23, 38, 55, 67 , 72 och 98_, blev det ett extra år. Så gott som hela den tiden handlade det om vapen av olika typer. Inklusive — att göra dem, ändra på befintliga och göra de mest effektiva vapen av så gott som inget alls.

Redan tidigt försågs han med två långpipiga revolvrar samt en pistol, samtliga kaliber 45. Han skulle med två revolvrar kunna fälla mål på 68 meters avstånd, 12 mål — ett skott per mål — och det måste träffa och träffa på rätt ställe. Efter det skulle han inom ha flyttat på sig och med ny ammunition, bekämpa ytterligare 12 mål, allt på mindre än 18 sekunder.

Skulle han någonsin möta Voldemort och hans dödsätare — skulle han göra det i sin egenskap som _Regner_. Omagisk person i ordningsmakten, skulle han låtsas vara.

Han fick även vara med och exprimentera fram en annan vapentyp, ett engångsvapen. Ett explosivämne typ _dynamit_, i en avkapad hagelbössa. Naturligtvis måste man hitta den absolut maximala lilla mängden explosivämne som kunde användas med säkerhet utan att vapnet sprängdes.

Det sattes som en konisk form framtill, och med ett tunt skikt av silver, det blev som en riktad sprängverkan istället för en vanlig projektil.

Efter många försök blev det istället en form av granat som sköts som vanligt, men när granaten nådde målet sprängdes den och den lilla riktade sprängverkan gjorde resten, med den typen kunde många skott skjutas med samma vapen.

Inga skydd som Voldemort eller någon med hans styrka kunna resa skulle stoppa den projektilen, det skulle vara det ultimata mot honom.

Till pistolen fanns det även ammunition skulle vara _soft_ och ha flyttnyckelfunktion. Med den kunde han beskjuta både vänner och fiender, och de försvann från området. De var visserligen adresserade till celler, men eftersom den egna personalen hade sina amuletter växlades de över till sjukavdelningens akutintag.

Det hade varit avkoppling också, och de hade ridit i den fria naturen och njutit av tillvaron, det gjorde de dock trakten av Kamas i Utah.

—

Hemma i England hade det hänt en del under året, när inte Harry längre fanns som den _osynlige riddaren i nöden_, började allt fler sanningar sippra upp. Osmund tvingades flera gånger bekänna färg.

"Jag säger ju att jag inte vet var den är — har ni inte förstått det."

"Men var det inte du som hämtade upp Ginerva Weasley då?"

"Nej."

"Varför har du sagt det tidigare då?"

"Alla tackade och gratulerade mig till det — varför skulle jag ta den villfarelsen ur dem."

"James — var är Harry?"

"Borta."

"Vadå borta?"

"Osmund fick arvsringen när han blev 15, efter det kallades vi till Gringotts — efteråt har jag läst på, och insett vad som hände. Men jag hade tre saker att välja på. Endera förskjuta Osmund för att kunna ta tillbaks ringen — att göra det behövde han egentligen ha gjort något ordentligt brottsligt — vilket han inte hade gjort, nästa alternativ är att skriva på ett falskt intyg att Osmund föddes före Harry — med det skulle jag ha dött. Det enda möjliga sedan var att förskjuta Harry från familjen. Efter det har ingen sett honom."

"Milde himmel. Vad har vi gjort? — Profetian säger att endast den han gör till sin jämlike kan besegra honom."

"Vi gjort — Albus det är DU som har satt oss i den situationen."

"Vi — och ni. Fawkes — kan du ta det här till Harry." Sa Albus efter att han skrivit ihop några rader."

Fawkes försvann och var tillbaks på ögonblicket — med brevet kvar.

"Det var ju ett försök i alla fall. Har ni frågat på Gringotts?"

"Jo — när halva förmögenheten försvann ville jag veta var pojken fanns, och se om det gick att rädda tillbaks något. Dagen efter att vi skrev på var han borta, valven tömda och enligt Gringotts var han inte kvar i landet, och de påstår att Harry kostade på sig att låta flytta om allt tre gånger direkt — sen ytterligare minst fem gånger."

"Varför skulle han göra det?"

"Därför att Goblins är snikna, de tar betalt för att flytta runt. Det kostade mig åtskilligt att komma över informationen om 8 stegs flyttning, sen förstod jag vad det handlar om. Även det valvet hade _flyttats_. Och de tar verkligt bra betalt för att tala om vilket valv ett valv har flyttats till. Speciellt om det är i andra länder. Harry har flyttat sitt MINST 9 gånger. Jag har inte råd att söka längre bort."

"Han måste ha haft hjälp. Och det borde ha kostat honom ordentligt av det han fick, att flytta runt."

"100 Galleons, kan du flytta runt 10 gånger innan det är slut. Tar du ut allt utom 100 galleons, och flyttar runt dem — då är det nästan gratis, det har kostat mig 89'000 att få plats och nummer på de valv han har flyttat mellan, utan att jag har fått reda på mer än det. Det jag får reda på är var valvet finns, valvsnummer och namn på innehavaren, men aldrig vare sig mängd guld eller värde som flyttats, och glöm saker som saldouppgifter."

"Oj, Vet du vilket familjenamn han har tagit sig?"

"Jag tror inte han brydde sig om att etablera det, Wrong, det är det han registrerade till ministeriet, Harry Wrong, en timme senare köptes en internationell flyttnyckel till Hong Kong i det namnet."

"Tror du han tog sig dit?"

"Jag har ingen aning, men 9 brev till Hong Kong och Harry Wrong — kommer tillbaks med _Adressaten okänd_. Gringotts ger inte heller några besked. De påstår att de har hjälpt allt de lagligen, och lite mer, kan hjälpa till med."

"Och olagligt?"

"Det är det som kostade mig — alltså till vilket valvsnummer och var i världen innehållet i valvet som pengarna från mitt valv gick till överfördes till . . . och så vidare. Hade jag haft ett slutligt valv, då kunde jag ha kunnat få veta det slutliga valvsinnehavarens namn. Men han kan fysiskt själv ta ut allt, — och öppna ett nytt helt nära och satta in det han tog ut — och han hade varit lika okänd."

"Ska inte alla som sorteras in här gå kvar tills de tar OWL?" Frågade Lily som nu blandade sig i.

"Jo. men det finns undantag från den saken. Om han förkastas ut ur den familj som har bekostat hans utbildning så långt — då hävs den bindningen, ge . . . målsman, — någon måste vara målsman för honom, jag ska fråga på ministeriet."

"Glöm det, 15 år, och förskjuten ut familj blir automatiskt myndig, om det finns pengar så det räcker — det är för att han blir familjeöverhuvud i sin nya familj."

"Nedrans. Fawkes — kan du ta mig till där Harry dödade basilisken?"

—

Kort efter var han tillbaks — besviken.

"Han har tagit rätt på den, platsen är där, men allt som kunnat tas rätt på har fraktats bort."

"Är det inte skolans?"

"Besegrade han den, så hade han rätten att ta rätt på den — och det har han gjort."

"Nå — det var ju bara en orm."

"Värd minst 60'000'000 om den säljs i rätta portioner på rätt ställe."

Albus såg hur de äldre Potters ansikten vitnade innan de svimmade.

—

*** 5 A ***

Harry hade inget behov att bry sig om sin gamla familj, i början hade han fortfarande saknat dem, men ju mer han tänkte på sin tid där nu — och i ett tidigare alternativ, insåg han att han hade det bättre nu. _Cam_, var hans nya mor och väninna. Heeej — inte romantiskt, men hon var som en mycket äldre syster.

De var båda överens om att på skolan skulle de förbli lärare och elev. Harry var nu involverad i USIMR Vilket stod för något i stil med US för USA, och sedan internationell magisk ranger. Faktsikt, han kunde sätta sig på hästryggen och ha sin rengerstjärna på bröstet och tänka tillbaks på den tid Texar Ranger levde på det sättet.

Nå hans rangerstjärna var nu inget de omagiska såg, han hade även fått veta en del saker han inte visste innan. Kåren Texas Ranger, var en liten kår av elit. Omkring 150 till 300 personer sökte årligen, en till två antogs. Innan man ens ansökte behövdes det åtta års tjänst inom andra polisiära tjänster. Sen var det den vita hatten och läderstövlarna som var en del av tjänsteattributen.

Men nu Harry var själv en av dem som var knuten till en elitkår, en annan typ visserligen, och han hade lång tid kvar i utbildning innan han kunde bli _operativ_.

Visst hade han hunnit se en del nostalgi, gamla filmer där Rengers eller FBI alltid vann över bovarna. Inte undra på att det blev så, i filmerna — när det var LAG på att polisen ALLTID skulle vinna — i filmen. Likaså var det LAG på att inte visa ens i de tidiga filmerna hur uselt en del folk bodde ute i vildmarken.

Bland de första nybyggarna var det många som bodde i jordhålor de grävde ut och gjorde beboeliga. Vad skulle de annars göra när det inte fanns vare sig virke eller platta stenar för att kunna bygga uppe på marken med. Hus av trä blev det när det kunde komma dit material.

Han hade sett platserna — El Paso, naturligtvis läste han också fantasiböckerna om Walt Slade där han red längs Rio Grande på sin svarta häst. Fast Walt hade ju sin rangerstjärna i det hemliga facket på läderbältet. Dessutom var hästen Harry som Simon red på en skimmer, och rangerstjärnan syntes inte för vanliga, den hade ett annat ursprung, och hans var inte ens för operativa utan en som gav hans status till aspirant. Men det var sommarminnen han kunde leva med. Han hade sökt Walt Slade-böcker på alla möjliga _skrot och skräp-butiker_, och hade lyckats samla ihop över 60 stycken.

Han skulle läsa dem mer noggrant, och han skulle följa upp platserna — i detalj. Det skulle bli hans nästa identitet. Walt Slade, ranger. Åtminstone den gång han kom tillbaks till Europa. Harry Potter skulle för alltid vara glömd. Visst sved det i minnet, hur mycket han än stålsatte sig.

Två brev hade han nästan svarat på, båda var från flickorna han hade räddat, men de var sända efter att han hade varit borta ett helt år, så han avstod vidare kontakt med dem.

Det han däremot började ana var att sanningen hade börjat flyta upp där hemma, gringotts rapporter tydde på det. Det gjorde det ännu mer viktigt att hålla sig borta från dem. Han hade fått 44'500 galleons av Gringotts, de hade kommit överens om att den som kostade på sig att köpa uppgiften om vart innehållet i ett angivet valv hade tagit vägen skulle de dela på — när det gällde hans valv.

Utan det medgivandet skulle Gringotts kunna tappa både anseende och tvingas betala skadestånd, om det kom fram att de hade läckt den uppgiften. De hade visserligen föreslagit honom att flytta runt 100 galleons men Harry hade höjt summan till 1000, och de flyttade det så länge det räckte. Däremot hade han öppnat ett valv helt nära det som Potters valv transfererade pengar till. Personligen hade han flyttat över allt till sitt eget nyöppnade, han hade visserligen fått handgriplig hjälp av Gringotts personal och han betalade dem direkt i handen därför var det ingen officiell flyttning.

Det valvet fanns kvar, men det valv som Potters valv avsöndrades till fick behålla 1000 galleons – som sedan seglade runt i världen, det hanterades av bankens personal. Det han själv flyttade var inget som andra skulle få vetskap om. Banken kunde sedan upplysa om att _allt_ som fanns i valvet flyttades till . . . en valvsidentifiering, saldon och mängd som flyttades så skulle aldrig nämnas, i det fall ett namn nämndes var det Harry Wrong.

Post adresserad till Harry Wrong C-O Gringotts London FVB. Sändes de vidare till honom — så länge det inte fanns besvärjelser på dem.

Men ännu ett skolår skulle genomföras, och med det skulle hans officiellt 5'e skolår avslutas med OWL-proven, egentligen skulle han med sin uppdiktade ålder ha varit i fjärde årsklass, men under hans första år hade de insett att han hade lärt sig mer än enbart första och andra årsklass, så han flyttades raskt upp från tredje till fjärde klass, dörför började han sin femte årsjklass.

Hemma i England hände saker, ministeriet hade erkänt att Voldemorts regim åter var ett faktum — med eller utan honom själv, men med en som proklamerade sig vara honom själv. Många hade fallit offer för honom och hans anhang. Harry visste att hans tidigare familj var bland offren, men vad kunde han göra — han var förskjuten.

Hans kontaktperson på Gringotts hade talat om att vare sig testamente eller ministeriet hade ens nämnt om den förskjutne pojken Harry. Däremot kunde han läsa i tidningen att _Harry Potter_ saknades, och mellan raderna kunde han se att de menade att det var _hans fel_, att det hade blivit som det var.

Det bästa med det var det som stod i det inofficiella meddelandet hans kontakt hade lagt med.

_Bäste vän,_

_Som du sett av olika saker så har familjen Potter upphört. Ministeriet insisterade på att vi på Gringotts skulle öppna det familjevalvet för deras räkning._

_Som du vet har många familjer ett grundavtal med oss, i det grundavtalet stipuleras att en familj som enligt alla källor upphör, blockeras all tillgång till valvet i 50 år, för alla som inte har blodsband, i nedstigande led._

_James som familjeöverhuvud skulle i testamentet ha kunnat återinföra dig till familjen — villkoret att även Osmund var omkommen. Inget om det nämndes, för det beklagar jag._

_Det innebär att du, eller barn av dig, kan inom 50 år begära att testas för valvet och status, och på så sätt få access. Så lämna inte den saken oprövad i framtiden, för då går det till ministeriet. Vi — kan inte, på grund av saker ministeriet har stipulerat, rekommendera eller föreslå denna handling, därför måste du komma ihåg att själv begära det någon gång._

_Genom att vi på Gringotts dessutom råkade träffa på ett föremål som INTE på några villkor får tas in till oss har vi agerat mot det, och den som initierat det._

_Horcrux, själsfragment av en person, är det vi talar om. På grund av dessa kan en person leva vidare när den egentligen skulle vara död. Därför ifall du någonsin kommer att möta den som går under det självtagna namnet Voldemort, gör honom oförmögen att agera, men försök INTE döda honom._

_En levande kropp — kan vi ta hand om, och få sanningarna ur det som är kvar, vi har något att diskutera med den som skapat detta horcrux, så att säga. Om hans nuvarande kropp dödas, kommer han att åter kunna skaffa sig en ny fungerade kropp — på någons bekostnad. Du vet vad vi talar om, ett av dessa fragment fanns ju i dig tidigare._

_Vi ser fram emot att du tittar in till oss någon gång, lämpligaste sätt är att be att få tala med Gouldspeer på vårt kontor i Salem._

_Keelhawk_

—

*** 6 A ***

Dumbledore hade fullt tydligt inget mer behov av Potters, möjligen räknade han med att när arvet av familjen Potter kunde begäras av den enda kvarvarande blodsarvingen skulle han åter kunna slå klorna i den Potter han från början skulle ha valt.

Harry visste att Osmond hade blivit _beroende_ av Dumbledore — nu började han se trådarna i maktspelet. _Gör som jag säger — eller dödsätarna kanske väljer dig som nästa offer_. Grym tanke — men med alla pusselbitarna på plats, inte att förglömma svaga minnen från andra livsrum gav den gruvliga bilden.

Harry började inse att han behövde göra saker. Man kan bli _regent_ genom _normala_ val, eller genom att övertyga de övriga att de inte bör göra på annat sätt än man själv _föreslår_, utan att själv sätta sig på maktens troner, typ Albus Dumbledore.

För att göra det behövdes kapital, och han var rik — i guld. Men guld är inget folk äter, alltså behövde det omvandlas till politiskt kapital. Han hade dessutom kommit på att Galleons av Guld, var så dåligt värderade gentemot det internationella guldpriset att om han tog ut 1'000'000 i guldgalleons skulle han kunna få det att bli flera hundra gånger mer. Ifall han sålde det som guld i den omagiska världen.

För den saken behövde han ha _en guldgruva_, det fanns möjligheter att ordna det i Kalifornien, eller i Brasilien. Han valde att planera för den i Kalifornien. Därför bad han Gringotts i Salem att skaffa honom all information de kunde ge honom, om just guldgruvor och guldhantering. Han hade tittat länge på guldmynten.

Bästa utbytet skulle han få om han kunde ta ut singelgalleonmynt, de skulle ge ca 700 dollar per galleon, medan 10 galleonmynten inte gav mer än 620 per galleon, och 100 galleonmyten skulle ge 558 dollar. Det berodde på att guldvikten per galleon i dem var lägre. Men skulle han insistera på engalleonsmynt skulle det verka misstänkt om han skulle hämta ut tusentals galleons, i alla beräkningar skulle han inte räkna högre än 300 dollar per galleon när allt arbete med att omvandla mynt till sand och klimpar, men inte minst ändra på förhållandet guld och annat innehåll i mynten.

För att det skulle se _trovärdigt_ ut måste det se ut som _naturligt_ guld. För det behövde han en smältdegel, en utblåsningsdel, och en mottagardel. Men framför allt en reningsutrustning. Gringotts guld hade utöver 77 procent guld, 15 respektive 5 procent silver och koppar även en respektive två procent vismut och aluminium.

Silver och koppar var inga problem att ordna då vanligt smyckesguld ofta hade 75 procent guld med tillsatser av silver och koppar i varierande grad beroende av vilken färg man önskade. Aluminium i guld ökade hårdheten medan vismut sänkt smältpunkten. Men han skulle behöva destillera guldet, för det behövde han kunna nå upp till 2700 grader. Först och viktigast var att få bort vismut, som inte fanns i andra guldblandningar, om alla hans efterforskningar var korrekt fanns det inga _kända_ legeringar där vismut ingick där guld var huvudämnet.

För det behövde han minst komma förbi 1564 grader som var kokpunkten för vismut. Sedan skulle silvret försvinna vid 2162, och sedan aluminium respektive koppar försvinna vid 2519 och 2667 grader. Efter det skulle det vara _rent guld_.

Allt det skulle han _kanske_ kunna replikera med magi, alternativet skulle vara att _tvätta_, mycket finfördelat guld med syra, men han avsåg försöka använda magi kanske till och med runmagi. Utan vismut skulle guld smälta vid lite över tusen grader och bara 20 grader efter guld smälte koppar, de övriga var redan förbi smältpunkten i det läget. Kunde han sedan låta den smälta blandningen sakta rinna förbi några öppningar som hade runor för respektive ämne borde det fungera.

Att spruta ut den smälta metallen mycket finfördelad in i en het låga som hade extra mycket hett syre skulle förbränna både vismut och aluminium till oxider, de skulle inte blanda sig i den flytande metallen utan vara lätta att få bort. Kanske skulle även en del koppar försvinna på samma sätt, och om han gjorde det i flera steg borde även koppar kunna försvinna totalt. Efter det skulle silvret kunna bli silvernitrat, och efter det skulle han ha rent guld.

Vägen dit var alltså _kostsam_, men allt över 300 dollar per galleon skulle vara välkomet. Men för att kunna omsätta stor mängd galleon, skulle han behöva kunna visa utgifter _i galleons_ och inkomster i _guld_ från sina _guldgruvor_.

"Cam, jag tänker se om det går att hitta ett ställe i Kalifornien där jag kan hitta _guld_, samtidigt som det ska vara ett ställe för rekreation och inspiration."

"Oj — guldruschen är förbi, vad är det för inspiration till — som du tänker på?"

"Ett ställe dit folk kommer och _köper_ rätten att vaska guld under ett antal dagar, jag kommer naturligtvis att köpa guldet av dem — om de vill sälja, men jag tar ju också betalt för att de får komma. Alltså behövs det minst 30, men kanske upp emot 300 dubbelrum, en ordentlig del för kroppslig och själslig rekreation. Sauna, steem-box såna där som man har värme till hela kroppen utom huvudet, avkopplingsrum, flyttankar för mental vila, simbassäng.

"Men dessutom möjlighet att träna att skjuta pil med båge, kasta kastpilar, kasta yxa, naturvandringar. Kanske även ha hästar för uthyrning för utflykt med dem."

"Tänker du göra av med pengar — eller tjäna pengar på det?"

"I början är det nog mest utgifter, sen kan det bli inkomst av det, men det ska vara ett ställe där jag själv kan _trivas_. Jag funderar på att börja måla, eller skriva, för det behövs en plats där jag inte behöver vara i stress, därför ska det vara möjligheter att just bara _ta det lugnt_."

"Blir jag inbjuden?"

"Du kan få bli VD."

"Ska det vara magiskt eller omagiskt?"

"Varför inte både och, kanske ibland _förboka allt_, och ha en separat bokning för enbart magiska, och ha utbildningsveckor."

"Nu talar vi verkliga affärer — ja, jag är intresserad. Vad är det för budgettak för att komma igång?"

"_Allt går_."

"Du kan inte vara riktigt klok om du säger så, det kan ju bli flera miljoner dollar."

"Säg 1 miljon galleons — 18 miljoner dollar" Inom sig visste han att en miljon galleons kunde innebära 200 miljoner pund och över 300 miljoner dollar, men bara han fick igång sin form av konvertering.

"Om det behövs dubbelt eller tre gånger det — är du fortfarande med?" Han hade börjat använda sin myntpåse flera gånger om dagen.

"Jo, om det är värt den högre kostnaden."

"Bra, jag ska se vad vi kan komma fram till. Du behöver veta lite om landsändan som kuriosa, om du ska etablera dig där. Först — Kalifornien var en del av Mexico när man först hittade guld där, sen 1848 efter ett mindre krig blev det hängande så att säga, det var först två år senare 1850 som Kalifornien blev den 31'a delstaten i USA. Tiden mellan dessa tidpunkter var mycket 'udda'. Vare sig gamla Mexikanska eller de senare USA-styrda lagarna gällde, Faktiskt var området under militärt överinseende — men samtidigt laglöst.

"Guldområdet var _fritt_, du kunde ta i anspråk det område du kunde hantera om det var ledigt, och det guld du hittade var ditt. Men du behövde hantera området — för lämnade du det kunde det anses som övergivet, och då var det fritt för andra att ta över. Detta förhållande grundade sig på de gamla mexikanska gruvlagarna de legaliserades för området senare av USA — 1866. Principen för det blev att den som hade råd, den hade folk anställda för att sköta driften. På så sätt kunde en person ta till sig mer och mer områden.

"Ska vi tala om mängder guld som hittades, så är det mellan 350 och 400 ton guld vi talar om för enbart de fem första åren. Efter det så utvecklades metoderna och blev mer industriellt, efter hand som de hittade — och sålde guld, fick de pengar att köpa mer utrustning, du kan lägga till omkring 350 ton ytterligare för nästa period.

"Nästa steg i guldletandet var att man helt enkelt muddrade vattendragens botten. Fram till ungefär år 1900, kan du lägga till ytterligare 600 ton. Med det är vi uppe vid över 1300 ton guld på lite mer än 50 år. Du bör läsa på historien sen, om du ska bli _trovärdig_ i området."

"Oj, mer än en miljon KILO guld – oj oj."

"Ja det är siffror som lockar — och många lockades också."

"Men det finns väl nåt kvar?"

"Jo säkert, men det är också väldigt exploaterat, är det inte privat mark, så är det statlig park, så för att kunna göra något krävs att köpa ett tillräckligt stort område för att kunna göra det du avser."

"Får man gräva in sig i berget?"

"Inne på område du skaffar, köper, där kan du ju göra en del saker som officiellt är en sak, medan det i verkligheten är något annat. Jag sa inte, men det finns annat än guld i marken, men det lämnades kvar. Koppar är en giftig metall, när det togs fram _färskt berg_, så lämnades det i dalgångar och vattendrag. Beakta att med 1000 ton guld, fanns det i många tusen ton jordmassor, dessa massor har på det gångna seklet avsöndrat mängder med gifter, det som hänt — har hänt, men det är inte så lämpligt att skapa nya sår i naturen."

"Okej, jag tror jag förstår. Och jag har lite planer på framtida verksamhet. Skaffa mark som gör det möjligt att tänka stort, men börja sedan i liten skala. Men jag har några år kvar innan det är dags att sluta skolan, OWL i år. Sen ett par år ytterligare — SEN, sen är det dags, men jag vill att det ska vara möjligt att ha något att bo i där efter skolan. Vita Sanden, i all sin ståtlighet, men jag vill ha det lite mer naturnära. Och där nere är det ju _jobb_. När jag tänker på det, försök att hitta där det är ett vatten, med fiskemöjligheter, och att det är höjdskillnad och att det rinner en del vatten. Då kan man göra ett minikraftverk, så man får ström till lyse och liknande. Det ursäktar bristen på inkommande elektricitet, och då kan jag använda magiska utrustningar för elbehovet utan att väcka misstankar."

"Okej, ska be några jag känner titta på det."

—

Medan Harry som Simon gjorde ditt 5'e skolår på Salem skulle Hermione Granger ha börjat på sitt 6'e på Hogwarts. Men saker hade inte gått så bra där, så i största hemlighet hade familjen Granger ordnat för en emigrering redan under sommaren. Hon var inte den enda av första generationens magianvändare som lämnade Europa.

Harry kunde se att namn han mindes saknades när han läste elevlistan som fanns i tidningen för den 2 september. Han hade aldrig tänkt på att elevlistan fanns i tidningen förrän han hade lämnat England, men efter det var det en nostalgisk läsning. Det han inte visste, var ifall de han saknade på listan själva hade valt att sluta — eller dött i angrepp. Han misstänkte att hon hade lämnat skolan, för hon hade skrivit . . . han kom på att han inte visste, och lämnade det åt sidan — hon var en av _dem_. På Hogwarts hade han inte ens synts av lärarna, det hade varit Osmund hit och Osmund dit — han svarade aldrig på någon fråga under lektionerna — därför att ingen av lärarna ens tittade på honom.

—

Efter julledigheten var Harry glad att han hade gått över från glasögon till linser redan innan han anslöt till Salem, hans annars utmärkande gröna ögon lyste blått lång väg nu, håret hade han haft svårare med, men han hade sett till att tona i rostbrunt, därför hade det en brunröd nyans i starkt solljus, trots att det annars såg så gott som svart ut. Han var glad för det — därför att nu efter jul anslöt 27 elever från Hogwarts.

Han hade blivit förvarnad av Camilia att de från Europa var på gång, han visste att ingen på skolan, utöver Camilia, visste om att han var en från Hogwarts, och så avsåg han att det skulle förbli. Men efter lite diskussion med Camilia valde han att lämna Salem till förmån för White Sand, och den speciella utbildningen han kunde få där, redan vid juluppehållet, med det skulle han bära namnet Walt Slade, så länge det fanns risk att Voldemort inte var borta för gott skulle han vara extra försiktig.

Det skulle bli långa månader, och han visste att så länge det fanns en Voldemort i skuggorna hade han inget eget liv värt att leva. När han tänkte på det _dog Harry Potter_ redan när han var 18 månader gammal, efter det hade han endast funnits som en skugga — ingen hade _sett_ honom, efter att Osmond proklamerades som _den utvalde_.

—

Parallellt med det skötte Gringotts hans tillgångar och agerade aktivt. Pengar i form av pengars värde hade Lord Gryffindor gott om, många familjer hade nu mycket svårt, och de behövde mat för dagen — och med Voldemorts agerande drev det kostnaderna i höjden. Lån — blev deras möjlighet, men då återbetalningsprognoserna inte såg lovande ut gällde utförsäljning av egendom, men med fortsatt brukandetillstånd. Lån med säkerhet i fast egendom förekom också.

Utan att vare sig ministeriet eller andra märkte det övergick allt större mängd ägarandelar till Lord Gryffindor, men få visste vem det egentligen var.

Voldemorts angrepp mot Hogwarts hade satt de flesta familjer i uppror. Av de 298 eleverna Harry visste att fanns där under hans 4'e år var det enligt tidningen endast 68 kvar efter påskledigheten. Med det tvingades Hogwarts att stänga ner. Och då skolan inte var i drift behövde inte heller Hogwarts vara aktivt, därför stängdes den ner helt, för att skydda den. Harry visste det eftersom han fick fortlöpande info från Gringotts.

—

*** 7 A ***

Det blev som det måste bli, nödropen från Europa nådde USA, och med det blev Voldemort ett ärende för USIMR. Camilia och Walt alias Simon/Harry var bara två av 178 som landade på en av flygplatserna utanför Paris. Och anslöt till London med tåget som gick under kanalen.

Efter det började jakten, minst en märkt skulle vara tillgänglig till förhör efter varje angrepp. Och alla som motsatte sig _förhör_ var motståndare. Det blev blodigt, men snart hade även Voldemorts grupp upptäckt att en ny maktfaktor fanns på spelplanen.

Besvärjelsen _Taboo Crucius_ och _Taboo Avada Kedavra_, gav snabbt resultat. Där någon av dessa förbannelserna förekom anslöt genast 6 grupper om 6 personer. Efter det började skottlossningen. Alla med masker var giltiga måltavlor. Tre av dem skulle tas med _soft_, och flyttnyckel till celler, övriga skulle enbart _elimineras_.

Det blev sedan ett spel då det upptäcktes att Voldemortsidan hade gjort _Taboo Voldemort_. Genom att förbereda skyddsgropar, och uttala ordet 'Voldemort' tre gånger så började dödsätarna poppa in. Att poppa in till en damm med en halv meter bensin som dessutom brann, skördade 687 dödsätare första veckan, efter det slutade det komma några när ordet 'Voldemort' uttalades. Och dessutom hade angreppen minskat drastiskt.

—

"_**HOGSMEADE SÖDRA DELEN**_" ropades det ut. Det betydde att tortyr eller dödsförbannelser användes där. Walt var med i en av grupperna som svarade upp mot det angreppet.

"Walt — jag tror ditt mål finns där borta." Sa gruppledaren, och pekade på en som inte bar mask.

"Äntligen, håll andra borta från mig. Han är min." Sa Walt och för första gången i England fäste han sin silverstjärna på bröstet, aktiverade magin i sina revolvrar och strosade lugnt mot den som tydligt var banditernas ledare.

"Tom — Tom Riddle — vad har det blivit av dig."

"JAG HETER INTE DET. Vem är du — som snart ska dö?"

"Man kallar mig Walt Slade, en seriefigur. En som eliminerar saker som är fel — och jag ser ett fel framför mig."

"Stora ord av en främling. Vad heter du?"

"Vad jag heter spelar ingen roll Tom, jag vet vad DU heter, men du känner inte . . .

"POTTER — jag har dödat alla POTTERS."

"Ja — du har gjort det — men jag heter inte POTTER, det har andra sett till att hindra mig från. Jag är din bane bered dig på att dö . . .

Vildemort skrattade, "Jag är ODÖDLIG. Så försök."

"Just det — därför kommer du att LEVA i oändlighet men hur?" Med det small fyra skott i mycket snabb följd, och Voldemort vrålade, medan Harry sprang fram de återstående metrarna. Med båda knäskålarna och båda axlarna splittrade av Harrys beskjutning var Voldemort helt oförmögen att stå emot smärtan, och kunde inte heller vare sig stå upp eller röra armarna, han var helt oförmögen att ens försvara sig mot nästa steg.

Harry slog på antimagimanschetter på handleder och fotleder samt den större varianten runt halsen. Varpå han satte en guldkrans runt huvudet på Voldemort, och efter det tog fram flaskorna och lät det silverskimrande som kom ut ur kransen samlas upp i flaskorna. Hela Voldemorts minnesbank togs om hand. Allt medan de övriga i gruppen eliminerade de maskerade angriparna.

—

Den fortfarande levande kroppen av Voldemort flyttnycklades till Gringotts. Samtliga dödsätares tillgångar konfiskerades. Ministeriet var redan utslaget, och hindrades därför att återuppstå. USIMR, behöll sin position på öriket, men öppnade både ministerium och aurorkontor, under egen administration.

Efter hand som _de gamla fina familjerna_ anmälde in sig togs de till Gringotts och där _beskattades_ de. Efter hand upptäckte de att det kostade att ha ett fungerade samhälle, och valde man att inte betala i förväg betalade man i efterhand. Men bästa argumentet var att familjeöverhuvudtet enligt _gamla traditionella lagar_ ansvarade för _alla under sig_. Då alla av de återvändande familjeöverhuvudena hade storfamiljsmedlemmar i terroristorganisationen under Voldemort konfiskerades hela familjeetablissemangen, liksom samtliga platser i stora rådet.

Den som försökte hävda nobless måste sedan bevisa varifrån den hade kommit. Eftersom de inte kunde hitta grunden till det – _försvann_ det attributet för dem alla.

När de som flytt hade återvänt _och beskattats_, blev det äntligen dags att organisera och proklamera det nya Britannia.

* The Profet *

** KUNNGÖRELSE **

Den form som funnits för det magisamhälle som har funnits på Brittiska öarna har UPPHÖRT.

Brittiska kungahuset är den som har suveränitet, även om det tidigare magiministeriet hävdat annorlunda.

Tiderna ändras — och med det måste befolkningen anpassa sin situation, det har inte heller skett. Det är det som lade grunden för sönderfallet och misären, allt kapital av familjer som hållit sig undan förstörelsen har beskattats, därför finns det inga _rika_ längre.

Det som händer nu är INTE ett återuppbyggande av det som varit. Nej, det handlar om ett NYINFÖRANDE av den kommande ordningen.

ALLA gamla förordningar UPPHÖR. Ingen ärver sin plats i samhällsfunktioner. För anställning skall enbart kompetens vara grunden. I den händelse att flera personer måste samarbeta i en fungerande enhet måste en gruppgemenskap kunna upprätthållas. Går inte det, är samtliga positioner i gruppen uppe till ett omprövande.

Magiministeriet kommer att öppnas — men inga positioner där kan besättas utan att först ha tagit en ed att följa den nu gällande grundlagen. Den är garantin för att inte det ska bli ännu ett korrumperat ministerium som ni hade.

Samtliga platser som ska väljas till det kommande rådet, trettio platser, väljs för tre år, med val av tio per år. Första valet väljer tre olika besittningstider 3, 2 respektive 1 år, maximalt sammanhängande valperioder får vara tre.

Ministerpositionen skall vara Fem personer varav TRE är valda personer. De tre ingår tillsammans med Chefen för, och förste, auror. Dessa fem personer ansvarar för att lagarna följs och har därmed individuellt _veto_ om de hävdar och kan föra i bevisning att lagen inte följs.

Rättsväsendet skall omfatta en aurorstyrka där varje individuell auror edar sig från avvikande lojaliteter. Aurorstyrkan ska bestå av MINST 15 personer i aktiv operativ tjänst, 15 ytterligare som har sina förstahandsuppgifter i den omagiska världens poliskår, samt 30 på reservstatus, dessa bör ha ett annat stadigvarande jobb vid sidan av, men måste vara beredd att träda i tjänst vid tillfälliga behov.

Aurorstyrkans uppgift är att upprätthålla vardagsordningen. Aurorkontoret skall samordna sig med USIMR. Och tillsammans med den utarbeta ordningen för att möta eventuella framtida terroristgrupperingar som uppstår. Terrorister lika dem ni nyligen har haft är INTE vardagsbrottslingar, de är samhällsparasiter – och parasiter elimineras.

Domstolsväsendet skall ha tre olika nivåer, en låg för enkla lagöverträdelser då bevisning och erkännande är klara, brottsbeskrivning och påföljd grundar sig på enkel lagtext, detta handhas av chefen för aurorkontoret tillsammans med en _lagman_, en befattning som ministeriet ska hålla sig med. Denna persons uppgift är att kunna lagtexterna.

Steg två, är dessa två samt 10 personer från den valda församlingen, slutligen är fullt rådslag, de nyss nämnda och hela det valda och sittande beslutande organet.

Med erfarenheter från tidigare trycks det på att INGEN står över lagen. Inga dödsdomar får proklameras av enskilda befattningshavare, som det skedde tidigare.

Under en övergångsperiod svarar USIMR för det beslutande organet.

—

Harry gav sig aldrig tillkänna som en Potter, inte heller flyttade han tillbaks till Europa, han förblev USIMR trogen, och deltog i många aktiviteter för att upprätthålla ordningen på många områden i världen.

Hans paradis i vildmarken kom så småningom att ge mer dollar för boende och aktiviteter än han hade räknat med att han skulle få genom att sälja Gringotts guldgalleons som råguld. Jo han använde omsmält och magiraffinerat galleonsguld för att ha en garanti på att det fanns guld att hitta för de som köpte en guldvaskarvecka. 10 galleons guld, gav nästan 1000 galleons guld tillbaks efter alla växelkurser. Nöjda kunder var den bästa reklamen, och hans anläggning hade alltid högre än 80 procents beläggning. Den gick runt ekonomiskt vid 10 procents beläggning, så det gav honom inkomster, och ett paradis för honom att koppla av vid.

Trettiofem år efter att familjen Potter hade dödats, steg en ung man in på Gringotts i London och bad att få testas för familjen Potters valv. Simon Slade, erkändes som rättmätig arvtagare, till familjen Potter, och innan ministeriet han stega in och _beskatta_ även Potters — så hade allt Potters överförts till USA, med det upphörde Pottes namn i England.

Hogwarts — återöppnades inte, det blev känt att Albus Dumbledore hade fallit för girighetens frestelser och försökt styra för mångas liv, och med det hindrat de rätta ägarna från att kunna styra sina rättmätiga tillgångar. Det bevisades aldrig, men förhållanden historieanalysen visade att nio av tio som inte följde Dumbledores _råd_ angreps av Voldemorts grupp inom några dagar. Därför trycktes det på att personer inte skulle få sådant inflytande som Albus Dumbledore hade fått.

Ytterst få, visste att på Azkabans avdelning XB, fanns två fångar i cellerna mitt emot varandra, en var Albus Dumbledore, en var Tom Riddle.

Det fanns eder gjorda, Tom Riddle hade gjort en ed på att han skulle se den dag då Albus Dumbledore dog, för att han alltid sände honom tillbaks till barnhemmet. Albus Dumbledore skulle leva så länge han inte hade blivit dödad för sitt trollspös skull. Då _dödstrollspöt_, inte hade fått ny ägare, så kunde inte heller _ägaren_ dö. Evighet — är en lång tid, upptäckte de båda efter många år utan besökare, och varje timme kändes allt längre för var dag.

—

**- Fine -**


	3. Ver B

**Så innerligt fel - det gick. — B**

By Smargden

AN:

Det här är en story som har 3 element.

0: gemensam uppstart en form av prolog.

A: fortsättning enligt ett alternativ — emigrering.

B: Fortsättning enligt alternativ — mindre sympatisk.

—

*** 4 B ***

Harry måste nu ta sig ett nytt familjenamn, och han kom på att '_Wrong_' var helt rätt att välja. Därför ändrades alla dokument som förut avsåg Harry Potter till Harry Wrong.

—

Det hade tagit Harry flera dagar att överväga hur han skulle fortsätta sitt _nya_ liv. Voldemort var en maktfaktor, men egentligen var det hans underhuggare som var den stora faran. Myror från en myrstack vinner över en orm – beroende på mängden som angriper.

Men en liten insekt _Myrmeleon formicarius_ den äter myror som den fångar trots sin litenhet. Skillnaden beror av hur respektive art uppträder. Myrlejonet förbereder sig där _maten_ förväntas komma – och väntar. Tar blott ett byte i taget.

Dödsätarna — om han hade läst rätt, angrep i flock – som myrorna som angriper en orm, eller andra större byten. Alltså han måste bli en ensam _dold_ jägare. Och enda sättet att klara det var att vara dold —inte synas, inte finnas där andra kunde se honom.

Ett sätt att inte synas är just att synas men så naturligt att ingen reagerar på honom. Men hur skulle han kunna vara osynlig nu — efter allt stohej, för stohej blev det.

Minnena han hade gav honom all kunskap han behövde, och som Lord Gryffindor '_ägde_' han Hogwarts, och som det skulle han absolut inte vara _osynlig_. Första sak han verkligen behövde göra nu var att på Ministeriet avlägga QWL, med det löstes hans krav att fortsätta på Hogwarts.

—

Det tog en vecka att få tid att ordna för testerna och sen ytterligare en vecka att genomföra dem. Men med dem avklarade kunde han sända sitt brev.

_Hogwarts skola för magianvändare._

_Som ni kanske har fått veta har jag förskjutits från familjen jag föddes in i. Med det är min status __**föräldralös och namnlös**__, det betyder att jag har i princip sämre status än första generationens magianvändare, dem ni kallar __**mugglarfödda**__._

_För att inte helt avhända mig min magiska potential har jag avlaggt QWL-proven på ministeriet den gångna veckan — med det har jag lösts från kravet att fortsätta som elev hos er 'tills de proven är avverkade'. De är ju avverkade nu._

_Dessutom genom att jag var fyllda 15 år när jag försköts blev jag per automatik myndigförklarad. Därför kan jag själv bestämma att jag inget har att sörja genom att inte återvända till er skola. Ni kommer med all sannolikhet inte att minnas mitt utseende – så det är väl bara en formalitet att vi klarar av dokumentationen att jag inte kommer._

_Harry Wrong. ( tidgare Harry Potter)_

—

Han fick inte ens ett svar, på brevet, men hans namn var inte heller med i The Profet, på elever som började årets utbildning på Hogwarts innevarande utbildningsår. Däremot fick han ett förhandsbesked från utbildningsavdelningen på Ministeriet.

Det var ett standardformulär som visade att hans avlagda prov inte skulle vara sämre än att ha minst 5 godkände ämnen, vilket var kravet, tillsammans med att vara myndig, för att få inneha trollspö. Med det kunde han begära att få avlägga provet för transfereringslicens.

Med de formella sakerna undanstökade kunde han börja ordna med sin nya tillvaro. Gryffindor hade ett par egendomar utöver Hogwarts. Det visade sig att det _ödehus_ som var ett av hans ställen var helt annat än förfallet när han kom in där.

Det som förvånade honom var att specialrummet på våning 7 i Hogwarts egentligen var ett av rummen i hans nuvarande hem, eller om det var ett _lika_ rum, med en anslutning till Hogwarts där dörren till det rummet fanns.

Men han fick tillgång till utbildning som passade för honom. Han visste nu — att han hade en uppgift att lösa. Ingen behövde dock få veta det.

Animagus var något han hade lärt sig att var praktiskt, visst hade han det i sig sedan tidigare, men det gällde att kunna använda det också. Att transferera var en sak, men att kunna nyttja det till bristningsgränsen var något annat.

Att kunna göra fler än 10 förflyttningar på lika många sekunder kunde behövas i strid. Han läste om alla möjliga varianter av besvärjelser. Han snubblade över en informativ sak — Taboo, det fanns väl inte en enda dödsätarattack som inte hade innehållit _Crucio_. Och vad han förstod var det även en vanligt förekommande sak i Voldemorts läger.

Alltså placerade Harry ordet Crusio under Taboo. Och redan samma dag började Voldemorts plats etablera sig i hans medvetande. För att även se stället _live_ lät han sig transferera till trakten där besvärjelsen hade använts. Där kastade han sig upp i luften och sträckte ut sina vingar.

Tre dagars spaning visade var Voldemorts folk anslöt och lämnade platsen ifrån. Med lite pyssel kunde han placera ut ett häftstift med spetsen uppåt, så det fastnade i någons skor, med spårningsbesvärjelsen på stiftet kunde han sedan följa efter den som försvann.

Det var så han hittade åtta olika platser som visade sig tillhöra Malfoy, Goyl, Crabbe, Parkinson, Umbridge och Dickens, men de flesta gångerna hamnade han på publika platser. Det fina med besvärjelsen på stiftet var att den inte höll så länge. 50 till 100 steg, skulle skada stiftet så mycket att besvärjelsen också försvann. På så sätt skulle ingen kunna upptäcka att flera stift spårade dem. Stift är en sak — men stift med besvärjelse på var annat.

Hans nästa idé gjorde att han började forska hur han skulle kunna ordna lite _extra_, Azkaban var ju skyddat från flyttnycklar och transferering, men hur högt gick skyddet?

Först skulle han hitta platsen, sen hitta nivån, sen var det bara att skapa flyttnycklar som släppte av personerna 10 meter över skyddet. Innan de hade hunnit reagera skulle de falla ner in i skyddet och så skulle de inte komma därifrån. Med dementorer även utanför fästningen skulle det inte spela roll ifall de överlevde fallet ned i marken.

För lösningen att distribuera flyttnyckeln hade han länge grunnat att använda ett armborst, det var tills han hittade de omagiskas bedövningsutrustning som användes för att söva vilda djur. Ett gevär som de sköt en injektionsspruta med var ju helt perfekt.

En liten digital kamera vid siktet, ett servo för avtryckaren samt för att höja och sänka och att flytta i sida så kunde han sikta och skjuta utan att vara på plats själv.

Projektilerna skulle vara självförstörande efter att de hade använts, det kunde han lösa genom att nålen som var viktig, de kom i kontakt med offrets blod, som sögs tillbaks in i huvuddelen av projektilen, och med det aktiverades steg två, en liten vätgasfylld ballong fick den att sväva mot skyn, och så snart den hade nått tillräcklig höjd aktiverades andra stegets flyttnyckel. På så sätt fick han bort flyttnyckeln samt flera milliliter av offrets blod.

—

Efter att prövat att använda den på, en hare kände sig Harry klar att börja med operation _städning_.

Han placerade ut fyra gevär vid Voldemorts angöringspunkt, med det kunde han _ta undan_ fyra stycken utan att behöva röja sig själv, och förhoppningsvis skulle han kunna ladda om dem, och det var viktigt att hålla ögonen på att ingen kunde fatta misstankar att något var fel på platsen. Magi där avstod han helt från, även om omladdningen av vapnen hade varit förträffligt så skulle det ändå kunna avslöja därför att magi syns – för de som kan se det, men det kan också detekteras av alla.

Tre som han inte visste vilka de var hade han skickat iväg när han kände igen Snape medan han stod kvar ett par ögonblick för att sätta på sig masken. Med det försvann en av dem han verkligen hade agg till. Men det betydde även att vapnen var tomma.

Harrys nästa steg byggde på principen _går det inte med lämpor — ta i med våld_. Han hade ju redan hittat en väg in på den omagiska vapensidan, och där fanns hur mycket som helst att dregla över. Ju mer han läste om olika vapentyper — ju mer övertygades han att det var något Voldi inte kände till.

Alltså nästa investering blev fyra meter prismaladdning, då det behövdes fem stycken för att täcka en meter så behövde han 20 stycken, när han ändå höll på så utökade han till åtta meter. Även här satte han en digitalkamera som visade vad som fanns som mål.

INGET skulle stå emot den _kniv_ av energi som släpptes loss. Det var bara att vänta på att Voldi själv fanns i målområdet. Det tillfället kom när han tillsammans med tjugotalet övriga gick mot transfereringspunkten. Harry tryckte först på _knivbrytaren_ efter det på slutknappen. Den sista skickade en brandgranat mot huset.

Trots att Harry fanns 857 meter bort höll han på att svimma av det han såg. En stor boll av eld, och sen svart rök som steg upp i skyn, smällen som kom 2 och en halv sekund senare var en vass kort pisksnärtsliknande smäll, innan ekon av smällen blandade sig i oväsendet. Med kikaren kunde han se att hans gevär och allt omkring nu var bortsprängt också. Han mer anade än kunde se resterna av kropparna, men under hela tiden han tittade kunde han inte se minsta rörelse. Men han såg också att branden i huset tog sig ordentligt.

För att göra tillslaget fullständigt gjorde han snabba förflyttningar till 16 andra platser och lät brandprojektiler träffa de hus han hade lokaliserat genom märkningen. De skulle gå samma väg som Voldemorts fadershem, och Voldis mors ruckel.

Återigen snurrade Harry på sitt timglas och var fyra timmar tillbaks. Med det fanns han strax i Diagongränd, och avsåg vara där resten av dagen. Han hade varit noga med att vara där på olika tider, inte alltid när det försvann av Voldis folk, men oftast, men också ofta på andra dagar ungefär samma tider som han sökte alibi.

—

Harry förvåndes lite att inget nämndes om _angreppet_ på Voldemort i The Profet, det var tills han kom på att det hände i ett omagiskt område. De övriga platserna som brann ner rapporterades det från, och det skylldes på _terrorister_, men inga namn nämndes, inte ens Voldemorts namn nämndes, Platserna hade brunnit ner, men allt folk i dem hade hunnit sätta sig i säkerhet innan branden spreds för mycket.

Det var bara i förbifarten som det hade nämnts om att totalt 39 personer hade _fallit ner_ på Azkaban vid olika tillfällen, inga namn nämndes på dem heller. Men Harry visste att både Snape och Malfoy försvann den vägen.

Men lugnet var inte helt stabilt, flera gånger reagerade Taboo, och Harry fick nya platser att _besöka_. Ett par gånger eliminerade han mellan fem och åtta dödsätare som angrep oskyldiga familjer nattetid. Men 16 gånger hittade han _utbildningsplatser_ där dödsätare av äldre årgång utbildade yngre i torteringens _ädla konst_. Även där slutade det med blodbad, ingen av dem lät han fortsätta sin verksamhet.

Vid hans sista _utryckning_ träffade han på tre unga _slynglar_ han kände igen, Draco Malfoy, hade överlevt så långt, men inte längre. Hans lilla suvenir kom också till användning på den platsen. Tre av Dumbledores långa skäggstrån tvinnade han fast på en utstickande spik vid väggen. Det samtidigt som han använde polyjuice så att hans utseende såg ut som dumbledore, för han kunde inte utesluta att det fanns de som kunde vittna, för angreppet var just på ett gäng ungdomar, omagiska visserligen, men ändå.

Efter det var det oerhört lugnt, visst förekom det så indikationer, men efter att Dumbledore hade _ifrågasatts_ passade det bra att inte göra fler operationer, det skulle bättre peka ut Dumble som att han hade avslöjats, och med det slutat.

När det som skulle vara Harry's 7'e år på Hogwarts närmade sig sin avslutning begärde han att få vara med och ta avslutningsproven, vilket han fick göra. Han valde dock att komma på morgonen, ha eget lunchpaket, och försvinna därifrån när dagens tentor var över.

Visst kändes det som att han var _utanför_, men det hade han ju varit hela tiden trots att han var där. Nu var han noga med att se till att hans namn Harry Wrong stod på hans papper, och han lät sig aldrig reagera på tilltalet Potter, eller Harry Potter. Någon sådan person existerade inte — i vart fall inte i hans sinnesvärld.

Lilly och James hade ett par gånger försökt tilltala honom, men han lät det inte synas på honom att han ens hade hört dem. Så länge han kunde minans – hade han varit som ett osynligt spöke i deras hus, sedan hade de förskjutit honom för tre år sedan — han var sin egen, och det visade han tydligt. Det ingen annan såg, var att han kom och gick via sin egen ingång till Hogwarts.

Han kunde också se att fler än 13 personer i hans åldersgrupp hade försvunnit efter att han försköts, sannolikt efter att han började _städa_.

Egentligen var han besviken på hela tillvaron, med bara några enkla tillbehör så gick det att städa bort, _problemet_. Alltså den de flesta inte ens vågade säga namnet på. Sen att det verkade vara en efterlysning av en massmördare struntade han blankt i. De ville ju ha bort Voldemort — och de fick bort han, även om de inte ens trodde på att han var tillbaks.

Harry valde nu att fokusera på fortsatt magiutbildning, förvandlingskonst kunde många, trolldryck skulle det vara praktiskt att ha mästarcertifikat för, han var inte dålig på det, och böcker hade han, efter det skulle han testa av, men det skulle han göra utomlands.

Ett brev från Gringotts väckte hans uppmärksamhet.

_Bäste vän_

_Det är med blandade känslor jag skriver detta brev._

_Lord Potter med familj omkom för två dagar sedan, omkom eller mördades är osäkert, allt tyder dock på att de mördades._

_Albus Dumbledore påstår att han kom för sent för att kunna hjälpa dem, då huset redan stod i lågor när han kom dit, enligt vad han har bedyrat till aurorerna._

_Vi på Gringotts har våra egna sätt att veta saker, men tyvärr är vi också förhindrade att blanda oss i era förehavanden. Jag rekommenderar att du tar kontakt med oss, och utan att referera till detta brev, du bör läsa på lagen från 1599, om blodsarv, och blodsband._

_Familjen Potter, liksom många andra har testamenten som jag inte kan gå in närmare på, men alltför många av dem har en eller annan formulering som gynnar en viss person — ifall siste i ätten dör._

_Du är förskjuten från familjen — MEN, enligt den lagen, så återinträder en förskjuten med blodsband — i händelse av att övriga i familjen omkommer. Men när testamenten finns så måste lagen åkallas, med det kan ett testamente som testamenterar ett familjeetablissemang till en som INTE har blodsband överklagas, om sagde person inte är förmånstagare enligt testamentet, med något belopp eller ägodel, om så endast en knuting — så visar det att sagde person är ihågkommen. Du är inte nämnd i Potters testamente, vilket öppnar just för denna lösning._

_Du har så du klarar dig ändå men vi på Gringotts har våra egna uppfattningar om vissa individer, och det bästa du kan göra är att först överklaga det, och när du har fått igenom det — LÅSA det tills du själv, eller någon med blodsband från dig åter öppnar det. På så vis återkallas alla lån som häftar till etablissemanget, till omedelbar inlösning._

_Dumbledore har över 200'000'000 galleons i lån från familjen Potter. Det mesta av det är från äldre datum men löper fortfarande. Det är lite för __lägligt__ att familjen Potter råkar brinna inne, just som de har begärt en återbetalningsplan för det lånet, om du förstår hur jag menar._

_Gringotts kontor London_

_Keelhawk_

— * —

*** 5 B ***

Harry hade genast sökt upp sin kontakt på Gringotts och diskuterat förutsättningarna, och själv överlämnat sin överklagan till Gringotts. Själv valde Harry att hålla sig borta från allmän åsyn dagarna iför den offentliga tillkännagörelsen av sina föräldrars testamente. Han behövde inte ens vara på plats när det lästes upp.

Däremot läste han referatet i tidningen

_Albus Dumbledore med för många titlar att räknas upp är i blåsväder — igen._

_Av Rita Skeeter_

_Dör en tid sedan kunde Albus med alltför många förnamn Dumbledore slingra sig undan dödsangreppet på unge Malfoy, Trots att överlevande vittnen klart beskrev att en person med Dumbledores utseende dödade de ungdomar som först angrep de omagiska. Nu är Dumbledore invecklad i ännu en skandal._

_Familjen Potter omkom för blott någon vecka sedan under misstänksamma förhållanden. De flesta av de tidigare bränder har inte medfört några förluster i liv, men av okänd anledning omkom hela familjen UTOM en person._

_Av gammal hävd så tillämpas ett prejudikat om återinförande av utesluten familjemedlem under ett antal givna förhållanden i den händelse att familjen annars skulle upphöra._

_Sagde person får INTE ha dömts för person eller egendomsbrott._

_Vidare måste personen vara i nedstigande led från den omkomne eller den omkomnes fader. Härav följer att den omkomnes faders bröder eller systrars barn EJ omfattas i detta steg. Inget hindrar en tidigare utesluten familjemedlem att begära prövningsrätt för att omfattas av förmånstagande avseende familjearv._

_Saknas arvingeaspirant i nedstigande led kan farförälder i upp till fem steg prövas._

_Vid den offentliga läsningen av familjen Potters sista vilja blev det ett intressant utspel._

_Harry Wrong, tidigare Harry Potter, James och Lily Potters förstfödde son, försköts ur familjen på oklara grunder för några år sedan. Han har efter det fört en stillsam tillvaro utan att vara i rampljuset, dock har han lämnat in en begäran om att axla manteln av familjen Potter efter att hans familj av blod så tragiskt omkommit — mördats enligt vissa uppgifter._

_Albus Dumbledore blev synbarligen mycket upprörd av nyheten att Harry Wrong erkänts som Potter, och kunde återinträda som familjeöverhuvud, och därmed överklagades testamentet, och överklagan har bifallits._

_Förvåningen och bestörtningen blev stor när den nye Lord Potter dessutom begärde Familjen Potters etablissemang i likviditet samt frysning av etablissemanget._

_För den som inte vet vad det innebär så förfaller samtliga uteliggande lån till omedelbar inlösning. Låntagarna har fem dagar på sig att lösa sina lån — eller begäras i obestånd och därmed indrivning._

_Det ska också poängteras att det är SKILLNAD mellan personligt ägande och ett familjeetablissemang. Makarna Potters personliga tillhörigheter och kontanter var sammantaget mindre än 1000 Galleons och kom aldrig upp till diskussion, och övergår då till etablissemanget._

_Den stora frågan som ännu inte är löst är huruvida makarna Potter var påverkade av någon eller något — om det ens var deras egna ord i testamentet._

_Två saker talar emot varandra, för mindre än två veckor sedan begärde familjen Potter, genom Gringotts bank, en betalningsplan för de lån familjen Dumbledore häftar till familjen Potter, sammantaget över 120 år, med räntor och ackumulerade räntor totalt överstigande 200'000'000 Galleons._

_Trots det gör testamentet skrivet en vecka före dödsfallet att lånen till Dumbledore ska nullifieras, alltså helt avskrivas, samt att påtagligt stora värden skulle gottskrivas honom. Testamentet som det är skrivet avser individernas kvarlåtenskap, men dikterar __**familjens egendom**__ vilket inte är legitimt. Lord Potter måste skriva ett familjetestemente, för att det ska beröra familjeegendom, men testamentet som gynnar Dumbleore är ett __**personligt**__ testamente, vilket gör det hela mycket suspekt._

_Som det nu förhåller sig har Albus Dumbledore endast ett par dagar på sig att lösa de lånen — eller inse att han är försatt i familjär konkurs. Rykten gör gällande att Dumbledore har tillgångar — men inte i den mängd att han kan lösa lånen vare sig med kontanter, fastigheter eller övriga tillgångar._

_Genom att Familjen Potters nu är försatt i likviditet är det även andra utestående kontrakt och vilande nyttjandeavtal som kommer att granskas._

_Vi på tidningen vill även påminna om iakttagelser som gjorts i samband med några av de tidigare morden, de iakttagelserna bär vittnesmål att vår högt värderade Albus Dumbledore har varit synlig — och lämnat spår efter sig. Han har dock alltid, på ett eller annat sätt lyckats undgå fällande anklagelser för inblandning. Dock kommer samtliga tidigare fall att på nytt granskas i detalj._

_För fullständiga uppgifter om tidigare omkomna och försvinnanden se sidan 8._

—

Det magiska samhället var i spillror, Harry hade ingen som helst vilja att bli aktiv där, helst ville han glömma dem alla. Visst hade han alla möjligheter att ta över styrningen av Hogwarts och på så sätt skapa ett fundament för framtiden. Men — för att ens vilja göra det behövde han ha en förankring bland de som fanns — fanns kvar.

Han var ung, inte ens 20 år, och less, besviken — besviken på samhället, på de vuxna och på auktoriteterna. Att bli _en av dem_, hade han absolut inget intresse av. Däremot började han inse att _samhället_ kunde — och tydligt redan hade inlett processen att expropriera hans tillgångar. Därför — bad han Gringotts hjälp, det skapades nya företag med säten i andra länder, och till dem såldes fastigheter, företag och annat som han ägde genom Potters och med dem även andra namn samt Gryffindors.

Alla kontanter i form av Galleons fördes snabbt över till andra avdelningar av Gringotts, utöver att han även investerade i den omagiska sektorn. Ska man satsa – så satsa stort. Kommunikationssatelliter var _högt flygande planer_. Med åtta av dem placerade i den geostationära banan hade han täckning av hela den ekonomiskt aktiva delen av planeten, några mindre polärcirkulerande täckte in även de polära delarna, dock med något sämre kapacitet.

Handhållna mobiltelefoner i hans nät blev oberoende av övrig markutrustning, hans utrustning fungerade även på öppet hav och i avses utmarker, vilket var en mycket stor fördel, han var dock inte ensam aktör på marknaden, men en av de verksamma. Fartyg behövde kommunikation, och kunder fanns det.

Hans nästa investering blev lyxresor, båtar som var _allt_, utöver att de trafikerade turistiskt intressanta platser så var de flytande lyxhotell. Potters ägde redan en stor plantage på Aruba, och där etablerade han sig själv, för ett stillsamt framtida liv. Borta från intriger och falskhet i det gamla England, viner och vingårdar blev det han fördjupade sig i.

**- Fine -**


End file.
